The present invention relates to a transport roller arrangement in which a pair of rotating rollers are provided to transport a tape or sheet material therebetween, preferably for a wet processing device for processing photographic films.
Transport roller arrangements in which two rollers are placed in contact with each other and supported at their shafts at two opposite bearing plates, are known.
The transport roller arrangements of this type having two cylindrical rollers of the same or different diameters are employed in almost all devices in which sheets or tapes are to be transported. Usually rollers made of rubber or synthetic plastic material of suitable composition are utilized for this purpose so that the outer guiding surface of each roller has a required roughness which must be most suitable for the material being transported and the medium through which the material is transported. All these roller pairs or arrangements have in common that tapes or sheets of various widths, which are smaller than the length of each roller in the pair can be guided by the rollers. However, it has not been possible to transport and therefore process two films the width of which is smaller than the half of the roller, simultaneously without the additional guiding means because these films tend to shift in the direction transversal to the direction of tranportation and thus to overlap each other during the running between the rollers.